


DILF

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Daddy Liam, Hand Jobs, Large Cock, Louis-centric, M/M, Older Liam, Riding, Seduction, Speedos, Swimming, Top Liam, Underage Sex, Younger Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4754165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis had no idea that his friend Niall had such a hot dad, Liam, and after finding that out he does his very best to seduce the older man into giving himself over to absolute pleasure. That pleasure being inside Louis' tight underage ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DILF

Normal day, normal class, normal everything. Louis hated normal. Found it boring and mundane and so overplayed. But nothing really happened around these parts, the town was too small for anything actually interesting or exciting to take place, Harry’s parties every Friday were nice, but Louis always craved more. Always wanting something he could sink his teeth into and enjoy.

He was strumming along his desk in his math class next to his best mate Niall. Louis just recently moving over the summer to Mullingar he had made fast friends with Niall, loud and cheeky like him, always up for a good time. The two became close rather quickly, swapping tips for playing football and helping each other cheat on tests. The usual thing best mates do.

There was a knock on the door and Louis wasn’t paying any attention, sending off a text to Harry-one of the only other English blokes in the school-when their teacher called the person’s name next to him, “Niall love, someone’s here to see you.”

His head rose and stared forward towards the door, just like the rest of the class, and his eyes widened seeing a vision in leather and denim. There was a man there, a very handsome man, with stubble on his immaculate jaw line and massive brown eyes that up on top had thick eyebrows. His plump lips quirked into a nervous smile as twenty or so teenagers all looked upon him and held out a simple brown paper bag with the word “Niall” written in loopy scrawl.

He turned seeing his best mate blush and made his way up to the slightly taller man, “Thanks da.”

“No problem Ni, be good. Love you.” This man said softly getting the class to snicker and “aw” as Niall made his way back to his seat, loosening his school uniform tie and unbuttoning the top of the collar.

Louis leaned across, “Ni, who the fuck was that?”

Niall shrugged, “Me dad. Well me step dad but you know the story.”

Louis knew of Niall’s mother, died when he was about four years old, said it was a slippery patch of road during the winter and she slid off the embankment, dead on impact. Louis of course gave his condolences because that’s what you’re supposed to do, Niall simply waved it off saying he didn’t remember much of her but knew she loved him.

However he had only mentioned his father a few times, well step father, raised Niall since he was a baby. That was his dad legally since he was adopted by him anyway but the man raised him since birth, you get the picture. Now Louis had never seen him before, sort of weird since he’d known Niall for more than a year but the two never chilled at Niall’s place, always opted to hang out with Harry or Zayn, where they could kick back and smoke pot and do other teenage shenanigans.

Louis was almost insulted now that he thought of it, never once had he even seen Niall’s father.

“He’s well fit mate.” Louis snickered because fuck. He was. That leather coat was sin on his shoulders and the white shirt he wore under it was stretched tight across his chest, the jeans he wore were baggy but ended in crisp white shoes that were blinding against the dark denim.

Niall slapped his arm, “Oi! Me dad Lou!”

Louis rubbed his arm because that did sting a bit, “I’m just saying. How come I’ve never met him before?”

Niall opened his bag lunch to see his dad had packed him three sandwiches, a packet of sour cream and onion crisps and a huge tangerine. Sweet. “I dunno, never seemed all that important. He keeps to himself really, never thought to introduce him to you lot. He does know about you and the boys though.”

The gears in Louis’ head were whirring as his plan was coming to fruition, he wanted to see Niall’s dad for sure. The thing about Louis being bored? Wanting to sink his teeth into something exciting?

He wanted to sink his teeth into a well fit father with chocolate eyes and looked as if he could take more than a nibble or two.

XXXX

It was actually quite hot for Ireland this time of year and Louis voiced his annoyance stepping out of the school, “Fucks sake. This is the UK. It shouldn’t be this hot and it’s only May.”

“Ireland isn’t in the UK Lou.” Niall piped back to him because well, it’s true.

“Regardless my friend, way too hot.”

Zayn, one of the other English boys chimed in puffing on a cigarette, “I hear ya mate, I want to cool down man but I don’t want to be inside though. Tired of looking at walls and shit, it’s nice out but I don’t want to melt.”

“Or burn, I don’t want to burn. My fair skin and that.” Harry smirked getting a smack to his bare torso as they lay in the grass with the football long abandoned, they all lived a few streets away from each other and when their schoolwork was finished-sometimes when it wasn’t, mainly by Louis and Zayn-they’d all text or call and kick the ball around.

“We could go swimming?” Niall pondered to his group of friends. He sometimes wondered how he got stuck with the English boys at his school, he wasn’t complaining but it was odd.

“I can’t swim and there’s no way I’m getting into a creek Ni.” Zayn raised a challenging eyebrow because Zayn and water don’t really mix well.

“I’ve got a pool.” He added.

Harry and Zayn both sat up and Louis looked more than insulted at this statement, “Niall Horan! You’ve had a pool this whole time! I’m hurt! First I don’t meet your dad and now you’re holding back aquatic facilities! Some friend you are.”

Niall blushed and his skin turned a darker shade of pink than it already was, the afternoon sun was bearing down on them harshly, “M’sorry, s’just we’re always at Zee’s or Haz’s place, never thought to bring it up.”

“Well, start bringing things up more often ya twat.” Harry toyed with him.

“Can we? It’s not too deep is it? I’m dying.” Zayn collapsed back on the grass, a few beads of sweat racing down his abs and Louis didn’t miss the hungry eyes Harry had watching them.

“Nah, only goes to about six foot but it’s in-ground. Let me call dad and see if he’s okay with you lot coming over.”

He stepped away and the three of them looked on as their sweaty friend talked on his cell, grass stuck to his back and the indentions of it were visible in his skin.

Louis leaned over, “You guys met his dad before? I just saw him today. Wow.”

“Uh, only seen him in passing before when I grabbed Ni from his place a few times. Nice guy, seems real sweet.” Zayn answered him.

“You lot know how old he is?”

Harry answered, “Niall told me he was twenty when he adopted him so he’s about thirty six? Thirty seven now? Why?” giving Louis a furrowed expression and Zayn lifting his sunglasses to squint upwards at why Louis was asking these questions.

“No reason, just saw him for the first time today, was curious.”

“Louis, whatever y-“ Harry started but was cut off by Niall rejoining their conversation, “He’s said it’s cool. He actually sounded a bit excited to meet all of you at the same time. Guess it’s time to break him in to me mates, please behave and you", turning to point directly at Louis, “no passes at my dad alright?”

Louis threw his hands up in fake surrender, “Wouldn’t dream of it!” A glint of mischief in his eyes that his three friends did in fact notice.

“Uh huh, well you guys know where it is. Pop round when you’ve got your trunks and all.”

The four separated with Harry going one direction, Zayn and Louis walking together-they lived a block away from each other-and Niall walking towards the ripped side of fencing on the field. Three heads turned when an Irish call cut across the pitch, “Oi! Bring something to sleep in! You’re staying at my place tonight! Beer and pizza, my treat!”

Harry whooped, Niall beamed so bright you could see the sunlight glint off his newly brace free teeth while Zayn and Louis high fived.

Louis shivered in anticipation of spending a night at Niall’s house.

XXXX

It was about an hour later with Louis going out the door, informing his mother he was staying at Niall’s tonight, where he met up with Zayn on his corner, “You ready Lou?”

“Ready as ever. Can’t wait to swim. How is it still so hot?” He fanned himself and even though it was only nearing five pm it was still boiling out, the humidity making it sticky and unbearable.

“No idea, I just wanna wade in the water for a bit that’s for sure.”

Louis began a horrible rendition of the Christian hymn of the same title until Zayn threatened to drown him to get him to stop.

Harry was already at Niall’s place when they arrived, the two were lead back into a respectable backyard that had a deck and in the middle of that deck was the pool, the water crystal clear and the tiles in it were a mixture of blues quite like both Louis and Niall’s eyes.

“Well, welcome to me pool. Same rules apply as a public one. No running, no splashing and that sort of stuff.” Niall listed on his fingers seeming very stern about this. The three nodded and Louis didn’t mistake three sets of eyes all land on him at the end of it. He was about to say something else when he heard a voice that made his blood thicken, “And no drowning my son. Only one I got.”

They turned and Louis’ jaw almost fell off with how low it dropped, in nothing but a pair of black swim trunks was the same man from earlier in class, Niall’s dad. He let his eyes go up and down the exposed expanses of skin and his mouth watered seeing dark hair that spread between his chest and down a line over his stomach then swoop around his bellybutton and disappear below the waistline of his shorts. He moved his arm to remove the red towel he had slung over his shoulder and his bicep bulged-fucking bulged-and all he did was move his fucking arm.

“Dad, this is Harry, Louis and you’ve met Zayn before.” Niall pointed to each one at the stating of their name. He felt a slight flare of envy that Zayn got to meet this beautiful man before him. He wasn’t about to call himself entitled but he believed he deserved it more.

“Pleasure to meet you all, sorry we haven’t met sooner. Tend to keep to myself and I’m always busy with work.” He smiled and Louis’ knees nearly buckled because he went from this hulking figure of a man, someone who should be protecting celebrities or royalty to flash a smile making him seem like the teenage boy next door. It wasn’t fucking fair how he could skip two decades with just a smile.

“S’alright mister…” Harry began and Louis then realized he had never even known what his name was. Niall had never said it and apparently had never said it to Zayn or Harry either.

“Payne. But you can call me Liam.” He shrugged and his pec jumped. Louis hadn’t been able to speak at all. Just bathing in the sight of Niall’s dad, Liam he reminded himself.

He figured that Liam must have noticed that he hadn’t spoken a word because soon he was approaching him and Louis was confidence incarnate on most days but being slightly dwarfed by a sort of hairy, absolutely beautiful older man-and now closer to him he could smell him, mixture of Old Spice and something earthy-he was tongue tied, “You’re Louis right? Niall’s told me all about you. Figured you’d already be the life of the party by now.”

He flashed another one of those smiles and up close Louis could see lines by his eyes where they squinted, how large his nose was but it fit his face, how his stubble was practically designer on his jaw and chin, “Uh sorry sir, not good with meeting new people.” He stuttered out and out of the corner of his eye he saw Harry’s eyes widen and look to Zayn for confirmation that the “Tommo” had actually said something like that.

“It’s alright. Not gonna hurt ya bud.” He playfully nudged Louis’ arm with his fist and Louis swears he could feel it leave an indent, not painful but Liam’s flesh against his left a mark he could feel.

“Mind if an old man joins ya?” Liam pointed to the pool that was sparkling with the lights around the deck posts now reflecting off the surface letting the wavy white light dance on the bottom of the pool.

Regaining some confidence, “More the merrier, right boys?” Louis turned to get a nod from Zayn and Harry who were both smiling as they stripped off their loose clothes and a wary eyed look from Niall. Louis only shrugged him off.

He watched as Liam jumped in feet first making a loud splash and his already dark chest hair got darker and the slight curls of them elongated now plastered to his muscles, each cut of his abs and the curve of his pectoral making Louis’ small suit start to tighten under his ball shorts. He wondered if he should keep them on in case something were to ahem, arise in the water, but his mind was taken back to the pool where his three friends all jumped in successfully splashing him head to toe and soaking the shorts and part of the deck as well.

“Come on Lou, you were the one moaning about-what was it?” Harry turned to Niall.

“Aquatic facilities.” Niall answered for him.

“Haha! That’s a good one!” Liam guffawed out of nowhere and brought a hand to cover his mouth, there was that fucking bicep again, so Louis being the minx he was and he had picked out something to make saliva dry up, he slipped down his shorts to reveal nothing but a speedo. A very tight speedo that was dark blue with a Nike swoosh up on the hip.

He got the reaction he planned for. He saw Harry’s eyebrows shoot up his forehead, Zayn looked like he was actually impressed-he better fucking be impressed- Niall looked as if he was saying “really?” and Liam, well Liam was opening and closing his mouth like a fish until he saw Louis looking at him and he turned his head away, now shirtless he saw red creep up the man’s back.

“What do you guys think? Been saving it for a while and I figured christening Niall’s pool was perfect.” He made a turn and didn’t forget to slow down just a smidge as his large swell of a backside was open to the show.

“Bit tight eh Lou?” Harry’s deep voice rumbled.

Louis stay turned around but moved his head back so he could see his three friends and Liam was still darting his eyes from Louis’ frame to down in the water where his fingers twisted slightly, “Yeah but they’re supposed to be. Streamline and all that.”

He slapped his bum after letting his hand glide down his dampened side and there was a definite cracking sound at the motion. He could practically feel Liam’s blush now and when turning back around he saw he wasn’t wrong.

He slowly dipped into the water that wasn’t cold at all, a nice lukewarm after baking in the sun all day and turned to Niall’s father whose muscular arms were now laid out on either side helping his bottom half float and bob, the tips of his toes breaking surface randomly, “What do you think Mr. Payne? Do they look alright?”

Zayn snickered as Harry rolled his eyes at Niall’s obvious annoyance. He knew what Louis was doing. Louis just didn’t care. The older man stuttered not making more than two seconds of eye contact, “Uh y-yeah. You look nice Louis.”

“See? Thank you Mr. Payne.” He turned and made sure to stand a bit on his toes so the very top swell of his bum was now facing Niall’s dad, “A gentleman knows how to compliment someone unlike you three barbarians. I look good and even he knows it.”

Louis winked at him. The water was heating up simply from Liam’s raising body temperature and the constant blush he had after Louis’ flirt. And he didn’t stop the entire night swimming. Him and his three friends of course played around, splashed each other, had races from one end to the other but what had the oldest person there-Louis thought it hot that he was over a decade older than him-was when the boys wanted to play chicken fight.

Zayn wasn’t having it even though Harry had told him over and over that he wouldn’t let him fall nor would any of them let him drown so there was Louis to the rescue and it just so happened it involved his very bulky and very handsome conquest.

He swam over to where Liam was sitting on the pool steps as Zayn backed away and actually began screaming as Harry tried to put him on his broad shoulders, “Mr. Payne?”

“Liam please, you’re making me feel old Lou.” Liam smirked at him and rubbed a hand through his hair making small droplets of water scatter over the surface. He liked the way his name sounded coming from those stubbly lips.

“Sorry, Liam. Could you join us? Ni and Haz really wanna play and Zayn, well…” he turned to let his and Liam’s gaze land on Zayn’s scrawny form desperately trying to scramble out of Harry’s surprisingly strong grip yelling “HELP!”

Liam chuckled and agreed he would.

Louis calmed the commotion at the end of the pool as the two waded over to them, “Alright boys, Niall you hold up Harry, Liam’s got me.”

“Hey! He’s my dad! I should be on his shoulders!” Niall tried to rebuttal, Louis put up a palm, “Oh no, no family advantages. This is between me and Haz. Besides, I can’t hold up Harry and I’d rather have someone real strong with a grip on me.” He let his hand slide under the water across Liam’s back and squeezed his side, felt the feather light dusting of hair just above his waistband above his butt, it was cute. So manly.

And without further adieu they were at it, Harry’s gangly form on top of Niall’s pale body, Liam’s massive arms flexing as his rough palms held deep into Louis’ thick thighs. He wasn’t paying attention at all and that’s why he lost within the first few seconds, more preoccupied with this hulking man holding him up on his shoulders with no problem, like Louis’ weighed nothing.

He could feel the damp scratch against his inner thighs from Liam’s hair and how his hands were almost kneading-was he massaging?-Louis’ thighs in their grasp and how good Liam’s head felt pressed up against his crotch that was dangerously close to swelling. He fell back into the water and his back touched bottom and was about to kick up when a pair of thick arms wrapped around his body and he was lifted back into the night air, spluttering just a bit, Liam’s arms cradling him in the water, “Lou? You alright?”

He coughed a few times noticing his friends all looking at him with concern, “Yeah, m-“ cough, “fine. Just some chlorine up the nose. No biggie.”

Liam looked down on him and bit his bottom lip, Louis wanted to do that for him, then placed him gently back onto his feet. There was a rumbling from the pool and the culprit was of course Niall’s stomach.

XXXX

A few hours later they were all huddled around in Niall’s bedroom, a marathon of Charmed going about as they sipped on beer and ate their pizzas. Zayn was the first one knocked out, three beers in and he was done for.

Harry curled up around his olive form and was snoring just as fast, the only light being from the television casting a large strange shadow over their conjoined form. Niall munched sleepily on his pizza as Louis was still wide awake and enjoying his beer, he was also enjoying Piper blow up that one demon on the screen as well.

He heard Niall yawn behind him, “M’tired mate. Shut it off when you’re done. Or not. Don’t care.” He mumbled letting the crust fall and hit the cardboard without a care in his head. Louis wondered if he had even swallowed at all.

He shrugged and upon checking his phone saw it wasn’t even eleven pm yet. What a bunch of losers! Who goes to bed on the weekend this early?!

He wondered what Liam was doing though. Wondered if he was asleep or if he was up reading, Liam looked that type, or just anything. He let his thoughts go back to the new episode now playing where Paige was going back in time when he heard a chainsaw rip of a snore making him jump and slosh some of his beer. Fucking Niall.

Zayn and Harry were completely undisturbed, in fact Harry’s arm wrapped tighter around Zayn’s bare middle to pull him in closer, he couldn’t help but smile at the gesture and he had a feeling those two would end up together sooner than anyone thought.

But there was that fucking snore again. He tried to ignore it. He really did!

But fifteen minutes and only catching three minutes worth of dialogue Louis gave up hoping that the television downstairs was free because he had plenty more beers left and he was still wide awake. Using his shirt as a carrier he put the beers into it and stepped gently down the stairs to notice a faint blue glow coming from the only room to the right.

Turning the corner he saw Liam was resting on the couch with his ankles crossed on the table in nothing but plaid pajama bottoms, his muscles looked heavenly in that glow of light, “Oh uh, sorry Mr. Payne.”

Liam jumped slightly and turned to face Louis, his feet quickly coming down onto the carpet, “Shit! Jesus Lou, you scared me!” Placing a hand over his heart.

“M’sorry. Mind if I join you? The boys are all asleep and I’m wide awake.” He pulled a beer out of his makeshift carrier that was his shirt, “Beer?”

“Cool, yeah. Have a seat.” Liam patted the couch next to him and Louis made it a point to stay bent over with his bum pressed out in his loose joggers as he placed the multiple cans onto the table in front of them. Sitting back and probably a bit closer than needed he cracked open another can, “Cheers Mr. Payne.”

Their cans knocked against one another, “Cheers. And Liam, please call me Liam.”

“Okay, Liam.” He smirked.

Louis got one in return.

XXXX

Most of the beers were gone and they shared easy conversation watching a few programs as the night progressed, Louis was dead certain that he liked Liam. Not just sexually wise, for obvious reasons, but he was a good person, a bit straight laced but still he was a laugh. They shared jokes and anecdotes, making comments on the shows they watched and it was easy for them to hang out, Louis realized how much closer he was to the man’s shirtless frame.

He also noticed how chilly he was, the AC on high blast in the room as it was still muggy and icky outside, springtime decided to skip itself and went straight to summer this year. He shivered in his thin t-shirt and shorts alerting Liam to his discomfort, with the second to last beer in hand Liam turned, “You cold Lou?”

“Uh yeah, just a tad bit.” He rubbed his hands up his arms and he really was cold now that Liam mentioned it.

“Here.” He pulled the thin afghan from the back of the couch and draped it across Louis’ shoulders and pulled up his legs so his knees were pressed into Liam’s thigh, so paternal in his actions. He didn’t remove the arm from behind Louis’ head and his hand was burning through the thin blanket. They fell into comfortable silence with Liam’s thumb absentmindedly rubbing across Louis’ shoulder as the history channel program continued but Louis was still cold.

He was a bit warmer than he was before but it was that certain chill you can’t shake off, Liam noticed again, “Do you want me to turn off the AC? I don’t mind.” He made to get up but Louis being bold threw his arm over Liam’s bare stomach, the muscles there jumping.

“No-no, it’s fine. I like the cold, just don’t like being cold. But you’re uh, you’re pretty warm.”

“I guess I am yeah. Is this-is this alright?” He asked the boy now settling his head onto the man’s bare chest, felt the hair there kind of harsh against his cheek but his arm tightened to Liam’s side and snuggled closer, he could smell the heavy aroma of Old Spice once again and that earthy tint the man gave off. He was intoxicating.

“This is perfect.” Louis mumbled out lifting his knees to rest atop Liam’s thigh as the two settled again and watched the television. Louis could hear Liam’s heart quicken as they were curled-well Louis was curled, Liam hadn’t really moved but to cross his ankles in front of him again-on the couch and Louis wasn’t paying much attention to the screen anymore.

He was more interested in the way Liam’s skin was so warm under him, soft where there was no hair but the muscle under it was solid and with every tiny adjustment they’d flex under his touch. He started to slowly rub his fingertips up and down the man’s side getting Liam to tense under him and his one hand still on Louis’ shoulder gripped it minutely.

Then he let his hand lower to rest on the sharp hip there, the “V” cut so tantalizing with the shadow from the telly. He dragged his thumb across the line there and let his breath come out slower because fuck, this was so much, this warm figure so formidable beneath him, the thrumming of his heart deafening in Louis’ ears.

He let his hand move back so it could now toy with the happy trail right below the man’s bellybutton, he pulled his face back so that Liam’s nipple, a raised nub, was now directly in line with his lips, only a few centimeters away. Liam didn’t move. Louis did it for him.

He scratched through the hair on Liam’s abs getting them to twitch as his breath came out moist and warm, could feel and see the pectoral under his head was twitching slightly as well, the nipple getting harder. Something else was getting harder too. Louis was pretty much solid as soon as he inhaled Liam’s scent under him but looking down at his best mate’s father’s lap, there was something growing. He grazed his knuckles down the older man’s stomach until they nudged against the waistband of his plaid pants, the plaid stretching over his increasing bulge, his breath coming out shaky under Louis’ head.

He continued to tease, tracing the slight compression line the man’s pants had left when Louis had pushed the top down just so, only a fraction of an inch but it made the bulge he was eyeing get even bigger, then something lengthened and he bit back a moan at what lies beneath. He knew he was getting to Liam now and yet the guy wasn’t fighting back.

When the program switched to commercial he decided to strike, he let his fingers drag across the man’s waistband one…two…three…

Then he pushed his small hand under it and felt the boiling temperature inside the father’s pants, he felt a thick nest of hair before he was met with smooth skin and a fat cock thrumming in his grip. Liam’s body tensed and he sat up straighter but Louis didn’t let go, felt the vein on the underside of his cock pulse against his palm and his knuckles pressed against large balls.

“Lou-Lou, s-stop.” He tried to deter but Louis was working his hand now back and forth, pumping the shaft slowly as Liam bit his bottom lip, them in a strange sort of sitting position with Liam’s abs scrunched inward and bent forward as Louis continued jacking him off, felt him swell even more.

“But why? I thought you were liking this Mr. Payne.” He squeezed Liam’s cock in his hand and the man gave out a small hiss in response.

“Come on, it’s L-Liam. Call me Liam.” He was much stronger than Louis, obviously, but he still wasn’t resisting, wasn’t even putting forth an effort to push this boy away from him or unwrap him from around his dick.

Louis leaned in and let his lips caress Liam’s stubble and dragged his tongue along the jaw there, working his way up to his ear as his hand started pumping him faster, “But I like Mr. Payne. Or would you prefer…”

He whispered, “Daddy.”

That made Liam’s cock lurch in his pants and a definite moan escape his lips as Louis’ sucked on his earlobe. Louis pulled back with a smirk, “Oh so we do like that.”

Liam whimpered with arms flexed and hands braced, one on the arm of the couch and the other on the back as this teenager jacked him off but his wrist was starting to hurt at the strange angle. He pulled out his hand and pushed Liam’s body back against the cushions, the man’s dick now a line in his pants as Louis’ tented his shorts. He straddled the older man and let the tip of his cock tap into the abs below him bringing their lips together.

Liam tasted like beer and spearmint, he prodded his tongue against Liam’s seam and was allowed access, his small hands running up and down the man’s shoulders as the older was at a loss of what to do. What do you do when your son’s friend comes onto you like that? Apparently Louis had the answer.

“Touch me…daddy.” He moaned between their lips, his eyes were dark in the room but Louis could see chocolate fade to black and two large hands weathered by time were slowly making their way up and under his shirt making him shiver. He wasn’t cold anymore.

Liam’s hands started going up and down Louis’ heating skin as their tongues moved against each other, sloppy yet sweet kisses being exchanged between the two as the older man’s cock was throbbing under Louis’ bum. He dipped his hands into the boy’s shorts and cupped both his cheeks, felt the firmness of them and how they overflowed in his palms, he squeezed them sharply getting Louis to groan.

“Fuck Lou, what am I doing?” He asked between Louis sucking on his tongue and biting a small mark into his throat. Louis whispered up into his ear, “You’re about to do me daddy.”

Liam growled because fuck. He was going to. Didn’t matter. He hadn’t gotten laid in quite some time and Louis was beautiful and they both wanted this. And the way the boy said “daddy” made him realize he had just stumbled upon a kink of his.

The older stood up wrapping Louis’ legs around his waist as he carefully walked them upstairs, this boy was feather light in his arms and he continued to knead and massage the boy’s half bare ass with his hands as Louis nibbled around his neck and shoulders, they stumbled into the wall twice with their mouths conjoined until a door was being pushed open and Louis was dropped onto a bouncy bed that smelled like concentrated Liam.

The teen ripped off his shirt as Liam closed the door behind him, moaning to himself at this lithe creature upon his bed and wanting him, it’d been too long.

Louis removed his shorts and boxers letting his six inch cock slap against his tummy, the foreskin was red and swollen at being rubbed for minutes on end in the fabric, his slit had a shiny bit of precum there waiting.

Liam slipped his pajama pants down to reveal his dick, eight inches long with the foreskin long over his head and Louis moaned seeing it, it curved downwards just a bit and was a beautiful palish color, the head wasn’t to be seen with the extra amounts of skin but he bit his lip moaning, “Daddy.”

He attached their lips once more, his hard cock pressing against Louis’ as the one on top began to grind against him, their foreskins moving back and forth sending delightful friction up their spines. Louis’ nails raked down Liam’s toned back as the two snogged, tongues moving quickly and hands dipping into curves and fingertips scanning muscles.

Louis rolled them over so he was straddling Liam like he did on the couch, his lips only a breath away from Liam’s skin as he worked his way down the man’s body, “Wanna suck your cock daddy.” He uttered taking one of Liam’s nipples into his mouth, tickling the hair that surrounded the sensitive bud and biting down with enough pressure getting the older to gasp.

“Please, please suck daddy’s cock.” Liam insisted and the utterance of his debauched name made his dick lurch again, this time precum oozing from the extra flesh that surrounded his tip.

“M’gonna suck it real good.” Louis said grazing his teeth down Liam’s abs and bit then licked a dark mark to the “v” cut there, then he pulled up as he gripped the man’s shaft making his hips buck up, “Then I’m gonna ride this fucking cock. Does daddy want that?” He began to pump Liam’s shaft like he had before downstairs, this time with more ease and the extra long foreskin now revealed a smooth tip, the head was bulbous and wider than his actual shaft making Louis whimper, it’d be like a plug inside him.

“Yes Lou, want it.” His back arched as Louis’ grip tightened and soon there was a wet mouth encompassing his dick. The foreskin still covered the end but it still felt so fucking good, the long tongue wrapping around his thickness and tracing the few veins that line their way up his dick. Louis gripped up closer near his mouth to pull more skin back down and that’s what had Liam moaning loud in the room, his chronically covered tip and inner flesh was open to friction and heat, blinding pleasure skittered through his dick and his balls twitched as this boy breathing heavy through his nose suckled on the head.

He brought one hand down to tug and pull Louis’s hair making the boy whimper around the fat head in his mouth, seriously it almost completely filled his mouth by itself, getting the older’s hips to buck up again making the boy gag. But he persisted, one hand tugging Liam’s balls that were sweaty in his palm and the smell was clean but musky while the other wrung the cock that was still being sucked on and slid against his cheeks, precum so bitter on his tongue.

He sucked the man off getting soft curses to fly into the air as his senses were filled with the man on his tongue, his taste and smell and the feel of his clammy skin in his palms. Liam was heavenly really. He suckled on the tip then slurped up his foreskin to tease it with his tongue. He spread it around the man’s cockhead and dipped his tongue between the two opposing sides and swirled his tongue, Liam gasped at the double sensation.

Louis kept swirling his tongue around the head under the foreskin and every so often would tug the skin using his lips, Liam was trembling with joy at the amazing boy sucking his cock. He bobbed his head up and down, the wet squelch of his mouth going over and up and down his dick making the man’s skin feel like there were a million things going on at once. Louis bobbed his head some more but then let Liam’s sopping wet member pop out and stuck out his tongue to slap it against the pink appendage, wet smacks turning Liam on watching this boy beat his mouth with his cock.

The younger beat his tongue with Liam’s cock, randomly sucking the tip back in and pulling the extra flesh with his lips as Liam watched his cock be worshipped. Then the boy began rubbing it all over his face leaving trails of precum and spit to shine on his high cheekbones and small nose, “Mmm, you look good doing that for daddy Lou.”

He kissed the tip a few times then began to jerk him off again, the foreskin gliding so easily up and over then back down again over his monstrous head, his sensitive inner flesh being rubbed by Louis’ palm making him twitch, “Daddy, want you to cum in my mouth. Wanna taste you.” He purred out getting Liam to groan cause fucks sake. How did he get so lucky?

“Anything you want. But please baby, let me fuck that tight ass. I bet you’re so fucking tight for me.” Liam snarled because yes, he had been checking out Lou basically the entire time they were swimming. Who could blame him really?

Louis released Liam’s cock that fell and bobbed above the man’s hip, his foreskin livid looking and pink with the enormous veins now throbbing, he crawled up and attached their lips again bringing one of Liam’s hands back around to press between his own ass cheeks and dragged across his awaiting entrance, “So tight for you daddy. Want you to fuck my little boy hole. Fuck it real good.” He bit Liam’s lip then released it.

Liam wasted no time in positioning himself between Louis’ thighs now spread, bottle of lube in one hand and condom in the other, ribbed both sides for maximum pleasure. He reveled in seeing Louis’ chest heaving slightly, the small swell of his tummy so adorable with the sheen of sweat across it, looking like an angel in the half moonlight that filtered through the window.

Louis’ feet were planted on the bed as he watched Liam’s husky form be framed by his legs, soon the man’s fingers were covered in something shiny and slick and they were rubbing circles around Louis’ hole. The younger was holding onto the pillow his head rested on with tight fingers while the other palmed his erection, curved upwards so his thin slit was aimed at his face.

“Do it daddy.” He commanded breathlessly and he inhaled a deep gulp of air as his rim was breeched by two fingers that slipped inside with little to no resistance. He felt his body tense around the intrusion and his cock under his palm swelled a little bit feeling that fullness once more, that delicious stretch to his most intimate of body parts.

“Fuck. You’re so tight.” Liam moaned feeling smooth walls now clamp around his digits, he slowly pumped his fingers in and out, in and out, loving the way the hole they invaded was at his mercy and had to allow him entry, the rim getting warmer by the second. He eyed Louis’ little body beginning to writhe upon his bed, the boy looking already blissed out at only a few minutes of him fingering him open.

“Tight for-oh fuck-you daddy.” Louis really liked calling him daddy. His body was alight with feelings, the fullness and that dull burn and the slight nudges to his tender spot that made his legs jerk and his dick jump under his palm. Liam was an expert at this, he could tell. The man soon was pumping faster, his fingers now milking the boy’s small prostate with ease making Louis whimper each time it was dragged over.

His back arched and a few loud pops were heard when Liam’s third finger slipped in, his hands so much bigger than Louis’ so this was one hell of a spread. Not even the few guys he had slept with-Harry being one of them-was this big or this skilled at what they were doing. Liam was a master and Louis was his slave.

“Oh god!” Louis mewled now fisting his cock as Liam finger fucked him, his knuckles slamming into the cheeks making them jiggle and his whole body shake on the bed with each push. Liam was breathing heavy watching this boy come undone just by one hand, three fingers waving inside his body and building up to the crescendo of finality.

But then he slipped out getting Louis’ eyes to fly open and make a grumbled sound of protest, Liam just smirked and leaned forward then down, pressing his steadily leaking cock-no seriously, like dripping cause watching Louis like that and he hadn’t had someone else in a while, well let’s just say he had back up reserves-against Louis’ now throbbing one.

Their mouths moved faster than before with Louis bucking his hips up then pressing his ass down to retrieve that friction, that feeling Liam was giving him before but Liam was too busy sucking on Louis’ tongue to give the boy that.

“Daddy!” Louis whined hoping that the new established name for the bedroom would get him what he wanted. He even jutted out his bottom lip into a pout for good measure. Liam smirked above him as a few beads of sweat dangled from his chest hair and slipped over his shoulders to splash onto Louis’ already dampened body.

“Shhh baby, thought you were gonna ride my cock?” He nudged Louis’ nose with his. Louis’ eyes lit up.

That’s right! He had totally forgot about that. Three fingers like Liam’s taking you to ecstasy and back was enough to make any person forgetful.

He flicked his tongue up at Liam’s top lip getting the man to chuckle and rolled them back into their original position, Louis was well prepped for Liam’s cock but even then it’d take a bit of time to get used to something that big. Not that Liam’s cock was supremely thick and honestly he was the perfect length at eight inches but that fucking head of his, it nearly filled Louis’ entire mouth with how wide and mushroom like it was. A butt plug with a pulse.

“Of course daddy. M’sorry.” He leaned back down attaching their lips again as Liam made a small sound like a laugh then whispered, “S’okay. Come on now.” He tapped Louis’ cheek a few times and it was weird how it was so sweet yet so forceful-the daddy thing mainly-and also how very easy it was. Like this wasn’t the first time they had had sex or like it wasn’t that Louis was Liam’s son’s friend.

Louis stayed straddled on Liam’s waist as he ripped open the condom wrapper and with a bit of fumbling was pinching the reservoir tip and painstakingly rolling it over Liam’s exposed head, the extra long foreskin he had was pulled tight downward so it bunched in a fat roll around his cock near the base covered by the latex. Louis wanted Liam’s every last inch of nerves to know nothing but what he could give him.

He held Liam’s thumping and now latex covered dick in his hand and hastily coated it with lube, the squishy sounds of it accompanying Liam’s moans and Louis’ quickened breath. He pulled himself up and let the engorged head press against his slackened rim, knew it was still going to be a tight squeeze even after Liam fingered him for twenty minutes. He began his downward fall and Liam’s head started to spread his hole wide, real fucking wide.

He whimpered and scrunched his eyes shut as the father’s dick was splitting his walls open and his rim stretched so the muscle was taut. Liam held Louis’ hips in a gentle grip and rubbed circles into the slight line there, holding himself back from just thrusting up, he knew what it was like for someone to take his cock, not that he would brag but he was pretty big, especially that head of his.

“S’okay baby, take as long as you want. You’re doing great.” Liam sat up using those amazing abs to sit and not even disturb or distress Louis as he slowly sunk down. Liam’s lips pressing gentle kisses to his chest and tickling the boy’s nipples as the widest part of his head was finally pushing through. “Doing so good for me baby.” He whispered and bit down on Louis’ nipple just as the rest of his head popped into Louis’ body.

“Oh...daddy…oh…Liammmm.” Louis hummed reacting to immense pressure against his sweet spot, flashes of white and red and gold against his eyelids feeling his body react to sinking farther down and down and down. The worst part was over as Liam’s hands rubbed up and down his cheeks, the tips of his fingers easing the hole by spreading more lube around where his dick speared open the teenager.

“That’s a good Lou. Taking my cock so good.” He moaned as Louis finally sat upon his lap, their faces now inches from each other. He brought their lips together tenderly as Louis started rolling his hips, small whimpers and gasps being absorbed into the older man’s mouth.

They stay like that for what felt like eons as Louis adjusted to the plug like cock head of his friend’s father, slipping back and forth inside his tunnel while his walls conformed around the head and dipped tighter to hold the shaft. He felt not only the pressure of Liam’s cock inside him but also the ribbed texture making his skin tingle and nails dig into Liam’s meaty shoulder.

Soon he got faster, the slip easier as his cock was half soft between them. He bounced on Liam’s lap, their eyes never straying far from one another’s as he rode the man making the bed squeak, breaths fanning each other’s face with lips raw and sore.

“Oh daddy, feels so good inside me. So good.” He stuttered out as he bounced up and down then let his head fall back and rolled his hips feeling Liam swirl inside him, his prostate under constant beautiful pressure. He felt Liam’s lips attach to where his clavicles conjoined to his sternum sucking a mark.

They fucked like that. Louis’ hands and nails staking their claim in Liam’s thick shoulders as the man being rode into oblivion sucked marks across the boy’s chest and neck leaving him looking like he was attacked and not fucked blissfully.

“You feel so good Lou. Don’t know how long I’ll last.” He moaned as Louis used his body weight to press the man back down into the bed, his small hands now grasping small tufts of chest hair and using his hips to lift up then down, one after another, felt the plug like head move inside his passage. He let out sounds of euphoria mixed with disbelief at the feeling, it was slightly uncomfortable, bottoming always is, but it always toed the line of what was good and what wasn’t.

Liam was well over the line of good.

His cheeks slapped down against Liam’s pale thighs and hips, the sounds getting louder along with Liam’s cursing and the few “cracks” he left to Louis’ cheek leaving them stinging as the boy hissed. His hair was soaked with sweat now as he rode the man and Liam was slippery under his grip. Liam’s rough hands worked from the boy’s hips to up his sides and tweaked both his nipples getting Louis to let out a wail of delight and frantically beg, “Oh daddy, please! Liam please touch me! God I need to cum!”

Liam watched as Louis sat up and his softened cock was limply smacking his abdomen as the boy rode him harder, his hips not really rising or falling anymore, more like what you do on a mechanical bull making the man’s eyes roll back. He gripped Louis’ flaccid cock and quickly pumped him to life, he could feel Louis’ already suctioned canal get tighter as his dick filled with blood.

He thumbed the slit and pulled his hand away just briefly to spit into his palm then brought it back down to Louis’ now rigid dick, pumping him fast and using his calloused palm to rub around his head and expose the flesh of his inner foreskin. “Oh fuck, oh fuck!”

Liam squeezed Louis harder and the boy made ever increasingly higher sounds as his body finally succumbed to release and with a few short tugs he was done for, his legs cramped in their position as his slit shot forth wide sprays of his seed across Liam’s body and splashing his face, it was clearer than white-the longer a man goes without cumming, the more clear and watery it becomes-and it wracked his body with shakes and his hole and tunnel vibrating around Liam’s member.

Liam sadly couldn’t hold on. The feel of Louis’ walls suffocating him in the rubber material and feeling his hot boy juice splatter against his body had him toppling over the edge of his own orgasm. He held onto Louis’ dick as it pathetically dribbled into his happy trail while the other hand grabbed the boy’s hip and his much stronger legs pressed his cock farther into Louis’ tunnel lifting the boy up into the air as his cum filled the condom.

Heady spurts of white and clear filled the sleeve while he gritted his teeth, “FUCK!”

His body flexed under Louis’ raised form, his thin legs shaking at the fulfillment of his release, Louis whimpered above him softly in the air feeling the already massive head of the cock inside him swelling even more and the pressure increasing due to the volume of his explosion, even the bunched foreskin midway to his base seemed to fatten inside Louis.

Liam’s hips dropped as his high began to ebb, he was still seeing stars and his legs felt like jelly as Louis stay on top of him with both hands planted into Liam’s cum and sweat covered chest, his arms pushing himself up with Liam’s heavy breathing and panting.

The boy collapsed onto the man’s chest, both hearts racing and blood rushing red and oxygen filled through their veins. He released Louis’ limp and sticky cock and put both hands on the boy’s bum that was hot to the touch, he kissed his head as Louis was still gulping for air, “M’sorry.”

Louis sat up shakily, “For what Liam?”

He had a contented look upon his face as his fingers rubbed through his spray and the hair there.

“Know you wanted me to cum in your mouth but fuck, I couldn’t stop myself. You were so damn tight and when you came I just-“ Liam tried to explain but was met with a chaste kiss that soon turned a bit heated like before. Their tongues and lips easing down the intensity of their fuck session.

He pecked Liam once more, “I can still taste you…daddy.”

Louis started to wiggle his hips, Liam’s cock now softening inside him and pulling his leg back over there was a definite “pop” and Liam’s dick was free and fell to dangle between his thighs, beaten yet sated.

Louis took the base of the condom and began to peel it off Liam’s dick and the older man would’ve started to get stiff again at what he watched. Louis lifted up the condom by the tip and opened his mouth, Liam’s creamy sperm dripped into his mouth and over his lips as he licked them, humming at the saltiness of it, he squeezed the man’s cum from the condom until he honestly couldn’t get anymore then went down to suckle Liam’s now soft cock clean, lapping it up from inside his foreskin that covered the head once more.

It took a few minutes but all of Liam’s juices were removed and now warm in Louis’ belly. He smiled as he wiped his mouth free of his fucker’s cum and Liam opened his arms up. Louis gladly obliged.

“That was hot Lou. Christ.”

Louis snuggled into the rather disgusting cooling mixture of his seed and Liam’s sweat but he was too tired to care, “Next time I want it fresh from the tap though.” He said sleepily flicking Liam’s dick with his forefinger where it flopped to rest on his hip.

“Next time?” Liam pondered. Louis raised his head with a look of almost judging, “Duh next time. You think this was a onetime deal? I mean I can be if you want.”

Liam thought about it.

“Nah, that was too much fun. Plus uh, I like it when you call me daddy.”

“I like calling you daddy. You’re a DILF anyway. A dad I’d like to fuck.”

“Well good thing you already did.”

They kissed for a bit longer until they snuck down the hall and showered, they checked on Niall’s room where the three were still fast asleep. When Louis got redressed in Liam’s room it took him ten minutes just to leave again, both of their dicks hardening again as they kissed but Liam tapped his rather sore bum making him yelp quietly and sent him to bed.

XXXX

The next morning Zayn and Harry were busy at the stove when Niall walked in rubbing his eyes, “Where’s Lou?” he asked getting used to the light and stretching upwards.

“Don’t know.” Zayn shrugged, Harry mimicked him.

The answer to his question came in about five minutes later with Louis wearing one of Liam’s huge jumpers and his father with a massive purple mark to his throat. Niall’s eyes nearly popped out of his head.

“You didn’t.”

Louis looked at him confused, “Didn’t what?”

Niall was in front of them stretching out Louis’ collar to see that there were over ten marks across his chest and shoulders, he then inspected his father who tried to fight away as Harry and Zayn laughed, he had marks too.

“You didn’t!” He cried.

“Didn’t what Niall?” Louis pondered but couldn’t keep the grin from crossing his face and Liam simply blushed and walked away to help with the pancakes.

Niall started to walk past his friend but raised his hand high above his head and brought it crashing down right in the center of Louis’ cheeks, right onto his hole that was extremely sore sending Louis crumpling to the floor and holding his bum making a hissing sound. Liam rushed over to help his teenage fuck buddy off the floor with a look of concern.

Niall noticed the exchange, “You did! Aw! AW! UGH! YOU GUYS! YOU DID IT?! I-WH-UGH!”

He left the room with Zayn and Harry both cackling and Liam gingerly setting down Louis into a padded chair in the kitchen. He didn’t talk to either of them for a week.


End file.
